Servicio al cliente
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: El servicio de atención al cliente de la TARDIS es exclusivo para amigos del Doctor. Spoilers: Episodio "The Bells of Saint John"


Todo comenzó porque ella necesitaba un nuevo netbook luego que un Graske ingresó en su domicilio y armó tal estropicio y revuelo que la policía y dos carros de bomberos estuvieron involucrados en el altercado. Sarah Jane estaba segura que algún día la junta de vecinos protestaría con antorchas en su patio.

Mientras recorría la tienda de electrónica, llamó su atención una muchacha que parecía estar comprando también un netbook, aunque la chica parecía completamente perdida mientras el vendedor intentaba explicarle las características del sistema operativo.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero sentía que conocía a la chica desconocida. Aquel cabello castaño y pequeña cara ovalada se le hacían muy familiares. Demasiado familiares. Decidió acercarse con cautela para espiar la conversación.

-¿Y el internet debo comprarlo aparte?- Preguntó la muchacha mientras cerraba el netbook y lo giraba entre sus manos, como quién gira un libro.

-No señorita. Este netbook posee Wi-Fi incluído- Respondió el dependiente de la tienda con paciencia.

-¿Y cuanto Wi-Fi necesito para conectarme a internet?- Preguntó la chica distraída mientras leía las especificaciones técnicas del netbook que estaban escritas en la caja de este y sin dejar de pasar de una mano a otra el pequeño computador portátil.

Sarah Jane estaba segura que la chica entendía tanto aquella jerga computacional como ella misma entendía el chino. Osea dos palabras, Sarah Jane entendía "hola" y "chao" en chino y la chica probablemente solo entendía "encendido" y "apagado" respecto a las computadoras.

-Solo necesita una cuenta de Wi-Fi para conectarse a internet. Para eso necesita contratar un servicio de internet que incluya Wi-Fi- Volvió a responder el dependiente aunque con cara extrañada. Si no lo creyese posible creería que intentaba venderle un netbook a una chica nacida en el siglo XIX. Vio que su jefe lo estaba llamando haciéndole señas y tuvo que disculparse con la clienta para ir a ver que era lo que quería su jefe, no sin antes asegurarle a ella que volvería para seguir respondiendo sus preguntas.

Cuando se fue el vendedor y Sarah Jane pudo observar mejor a la chica fue cuando recordó donde había visto su cara. Hacía un par de meses atrás que el Doctor (quien estaba vestido como monje) había realizado una video-llamada desde la TARDIS pidiéndole que el señor Smith buscara entre sus datos a una chica llamada Clara Oswin Oswald. Sarah Jane quedó bastante impresionada al ver que el señor Smith no podía encontrarla porque, al parecer, alguien o algo intentaba proteger la identidad de la muchacha. Fue entonces cuando el Doctor le mostró la pintura que acababa de terminar. Era una pintura del rostro de Clara Oswin Oswald tal y como él la recordaba. Aquella chica en la tienda era idéntica.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sarah Jane Smith, ¿Vas a comprar un netbook?- Saludó mientras tomaba entre sus manos la caja del netbook y fingía leer el contenido del sistema operativo.

-Intento comprar un netbook aunque no soy muy buena con las computadoras, prefiero los libros. Por cierto, mi nombre es Clara- Respondió la muchacha mientras seguía sosteniendo el netbook entre sus manos y lo miraba como si aquel artefacto electrónico proviniera de una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

-¿Clara who?- Preguntó con curiosidad Sarah Jane. Se imaginó la cara de consternación que habría puesto el Doctor al escuchar esa pregunta y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-Clara Oswald- Respondió la chica sonriendo.

En su experiencia las coincidencias no existían cuando se trataba del Doctor. El Doctor estaba intentando encontrar a esta chica misteriosa y el destino parecía interesado en que la chica misteriosa encontrara al Doctor. Sarah Jane decidió ayudar un poco al destino.

-Existe un servicio al cliente que brinda asistencia especializada en problemas con computadoras y problemas con internet y Wi-Fi. Si quieres puedo darte el número-

-Y ese servicio al cliente ¿Es bueno?- Preguntó Clara con curiosidad.

-El mejor del universo- Respondió Sarah Jane con cierta nostalgia.

Clara sonrió agradecida y Sarah Jane buscó en su bolso y sacó su libreta de apuntes y un lápiz. Anotó el número del teléfono de la TARDIS, arrancó la hoja y se la dio a Clara. Con el poco conocimiento computacional que Clara poseía, seguro que no tardaba ni tres días en llamar al Doctor solicitando asistencia técnica.

Tomó el netbook de las manos de Clara y lo abrió. Luego, sin esperar a que el vendedor volviera encendió el computador.

-Parece que este netbook posee un buen sistema operativo. Tal vez compre uno igual yo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo básico que necesitas saber sobre como usar esta computadora?- Ofreció Sarah Jane.

-Gracias, sería de mucha ayuda- Respondió Clara mientras guardaba el número de atención al cliente en su bolso.

Sarah Jane esperaba poder enseñarle lo básico a Clara sobre las computadoras, como por ejemplo a encenderla, apagarla y advertirle que la batería de esta no duraría toda la vida. Clara necesitaba ocupar el netbook para necesitar ayuda con él.


End file.
